


Tonight is a bad night --- Malec/Michson

by MalecWinchester



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt Simon Lewis, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Clary Fray, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Scared Magnus Bane, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: The gang get invited to a lake house to get time of work but they don't know who invited them...





	Tonight is a bad night --- Malec/Michson

**Author's Note:**

> Horror elements and sexual scenes ahead, get ready and enjoy!

"Enjoy your break!" Maryse Lightwood said as she strolled out the control room, leaving the others to leave on their own time. "WOOHOO! LETS GO BOYS AND GIRLS!" Simon screamed to his group of friends that just laughed at him, they burst out the institute doors with smiles on their faces as they made their way to the portal that Magnus was inside of. Alec grinned as he went first, kissing Magnus sweetly and the rest piled in the modern apartment that was all decorated by the magical warlock, Magnus smiled as the group looked around the apartment with stunned faces.

"What do you guys think?" Magnus asked them and the nodded frantically, Alec laughed as he cuddled Magnus closer to him letting his head fall on Magnus' shoulder. "It look great babe and you look stunning." Alec said and whispered the last 4 words into Magnus' ears, Magnus shivered and kissed Alec some more. The others were dancing and having a great time, Alec felt his phone vibrate in his back pocet while his passionately kissed Magnus. He quickly checked it to see an email about a lake house for rent for the weekend, Alec showed Magnus with a smile on his face and Magnus nodded sweetly as the stopped the music with his magic. Everyone looked over at Magnus with confused faces and they told the rest what was happening, they all raced to their houses to pick up clothes etc. Leaving Malec alone for an hour of fun.

 Jason looked at Michael after he sent the email to the nephilm and grunted unhappily because he didn't want other people in their house, Michael chuckled unearthly at him as he walked to the weapon shed. Jason and Michael obviously can't talk so they came up with a way to communicate with each other by grunting and groaning, sometimes moans but that is used in a different surcutance. Jason groaned and growled at Michael like he was ranting to him that this was a bad idea, Michael shrugged his shoulders and grunted like he was say 'whatever'. Jason rolled his dead eyes and stormed off leaving sad looking Michael behind,  Michael loves Jason but can't properly express his feels like Jason can't either, their relationship was a bit complicated. Jason bumped into an old friend, Freddy.

Jason quickly grabbed his machete ready to fight him. "Woah! This is the welcome home I get? Im not going to hurt you. Where's big Mike?" Freddy said as Jason looked shooked and he lowered his machete, pointed when Michael was and he sighed sadly. Freddy looked closer at his friends expressions then realised something was going on. "Should I talk to him?" He asked Jason nicely and Jason nodded slowly, Freddy walked over to the tall guy that looked at him with plain eyes. "What's going on, big Mike? Jason looked sad, did you do something you weren't surpost to?" Freddy asked and made sure he watched Michael carefully to his expressions, he explained that Jason and he was having complicated times, he said that he invited nephilms to their lake house and the fact Jason didn't like the idea. Freddy nodded taking it all in and tried to give him advice. "Have you to sort of talked? Will he give you the chance?" Freddy laughed at the last bit and Michael chuckled slightly because they both knew he was stubborn. Michael grunted sadly telling Freddy that they didn't and Freddy nodded sadly. "You have to work this one out on your own Mike, I hope everything works out." Freddy said and Michael didn't like that, lashed out and dragged out his machete. Freddy held his hands out defensively and backed out the shed then disappeared. Michael just sighed and started getting the house ready for the guests.

 "Oh my god! I'm so excited! Ahh we have to find our rooms and watch a horror movies!" Clary and Simon said together when Magnus was getting the portal ready to transport them to the location, Jace and Isabelle laughed along with Simon and Clary. A portal appeared in front of Magnus, Alec walked through first with his sword ready because this place looked sketchy and the rest walked carefully behind him with their weapons ready. Michael waited at the door for a knock, he looked out the window quickly to see Jason going in for the kill and Michael swung the door open to grab Jason. The group gasped in shock as they seen the 2 on the ground not saying a word, Michael was scowling and grunting at Jason to get the message cross then Jason nodded. They stood up to see the group staring at them with confusion and Michael chuckled darkly at the situation. Freddy appeared in front of the couple and looked at the new arrivals. "Hello there and welcome to crystal lake house, Im--"

"FREDDY KRUGER!" A young boy interrupted his speech as he ran away and the other looked blankly at Freddy. "Thanks, sorry about our friend. We will be leaving on Sunday." Alec said to Freddy as they walked in the house without a word, Michael, Jason and Freddy's eyes widen with surprise and they stared at each other. Jason turned to Michael with a huff as he walked to their room and Michael grunted angrily. 'This will be fun' Freddy thought as they walked in the house.

 Magnus and Alec separated from the group to 'talk', they reached a dark bedroom that had their names on the door and started kissed then Alec's foot slammed the door shut. Magnus panted harshly when Alec threw him on the bed with his stupid, sexy grin and kissed every inch of his naked body, Magnus moaned softly as his body twitched in pleasure as Alec licked his nipples. Michael sneaked off towards the couples room to inflict damage on the two but when he opened the door, he saw the two fucking the shit out each other and panting like mad. Michael decided to watch to two lovers fuck, one of them move to ride on the other and the one riding sent out powerful waves of blue magic that slammed Michael out the room and locked the door.

Michael looked astounded and left to plan this murder out. "fuck...... ALEXANDERRRRR MMMMM YES!!!" Alec smirked at Magnus' moans as he slammed Magnus down to meet his thrusts. "Alex--- ander! Can we try something?" Magnus panted out as Alec slowed down. "Yeah? What is it?" Alec asked looking all confused as Magnus pulled his 11 incher out and before Alec knew it, Magnus sat on his face slowly and Magnus suddenly moaned as Alec's thick tongue entered him. Magnus closed his eyes letting the pleasure take over his body as his rode Alexander's face hard and Alec muffled several moans when Magnus finally sucked his cock. Michael returned with his machete as quietly slided the lock off and slowly opened the door, to see that Magnus was staring right at him and his moaning intensified. Michael looked at the man in confusion and Magnus just winked at him, before Michael could think anything of it Jason grabbed him by the collar and he slapped him.

He groaned and grunted at him telling him off then the door shut relocking itself and Michael had enough of the couple, walking down the hall for his next victims only to realise that they had left which means the couple were only there. He decided to wait until they were done.

**3 fucking hours later**

Alec and Magnus entered the living space where they found two naked sleeping bodies on the sofa, they laughed quietly as the made ther way to the kitchen, Magnus cuddled up to Alec's torso as he made food for everyone and Alec exhaled softly to Magnus' soft hands. "Mmm I still feel you inside me Alexander." Magnus purred onto Alec's back which caused a shiver to run down his back and his soft cock turned half hard. Magnus giggled a little at how everything he was doing was turning on his Alexander and his hands wondered down to Alexander's pj bottoms. "Magnus, your too fucked to have sex again, once im done making this meal you will eat." Alec said and Magnus huffed.

"Okay fine... daddy." Magnus purred as he swung his hips seductively when he walked to table, Alec was watching his every move. Magnus wiped the table with a wet towel and reached at the back of the table which ment he bent himself over the table, he was wearing a short robe with nothing else on so Alec could see Magnus' perfect hole and Alec was full erect now which made Alec roll his eyes, wanting to tease Magnus a bit. In the other room, Jason woke up to see Michael sleeping underneath him and he smiled underneath his mask as he got up, walking to the kitchen. He at the table to see the tall man thrust into a gorgeous caramel skinned man and his eyes widened then he walked out. He bumped into Michael and "told" him not to go in there. They grunted together, they "told" themselves that their was only 2 days left of this torture because they could kill them. 

Magnus and Alec finally walked out the room to be face to face with scary? People. Alec didn't like how one was eyeballing his husband and pulled Magnus behind him, keeping Magnus safe. "What do you two want?" Alec asked them with masked anger and one of them cocked his head then grunted lowly, Magnus noticed they couldn't speak so he clapped his hands once making the two have voices. "--- then you proceed doing it on our table! No here!" Jsaon snapped out shocking himself and Michael. Magnus watched as the two tested out their new voices in sadness. "How long did you two lose your voices?" Magnus asked gently and Michael looked at him. "All our life." Michael voice was very deep and it sent shivers down everyones back because it sounded so dark, Michael was impressed. Alec nodded at them when they parted ways. It turns out that they didn't have to wait 2 days for them to leave because they lefted without a word. They also still had their voices which they'd have to thank Magnus one day for that. But they went back to silent kill, only talking to each other and Freddy. 

.The end.

 

.Mikey out.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? Comment below, sadly I won't do another part to this so I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
